


Neuland

by Mela_Beckanie



Series: Caithe / Arborea Curare [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sylvari (Guild Wars)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Summary: Aller Anfang ist schwer... besonders wenn man in der Vergangenheit sehr verletzt wurde.





	Neuland

… _und jetzt noch ein wenig hiervon_ , dachte Caithe und ließ konzentriert ein paar Tropfen der grünlichen Flüssigkeit in den Mörser fallen. Dann griff sie nach dem Stößel, um die letzten Zutaten des Giftes miteinander zu vermengen.

Sie hatte jedoch gerade erst nach dem hölzernen Gerät gegriffen, als hinter ihr ein Geräusch ertönte und sie heftig zusammenzucken ließ. Panisch drehte sie sich um, doch der vermeintliche Eindringling stellte sich als Arborea heraus, die bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck sogleich eine besorgte Miene aufsetzte.

„Ist es immer noch so schlimm, hm?“, fragte sie sanft und trat näher an die Erstgeborene heran, während ihr Blick über den zu Boden gefallenen Stößel und die um den Tisch gekrallten Finger der anderen Sylvari glitt.

„Bin doch nur ich…“, murmelte sie leise, streckte die Hand aus und streichelte sacht über Caithes Gesicht.

„Nur ich…“, wiederholte sie mit beruhigender Stimme, ließ die Hand tiefer gleiten und zog die Erstgeborene behutsam von dem Tisch weg und in ihre Arme.

„Du darfst dich hier in Sicherheit fühlen.“, flüsterte sie dann in ihr Ohr, worauf Caithe ein trockenes Schluchzen von sich gab.

„Ich schaffe das nie…“, presste sie hervor, doch Arboreas Finger lagen schon auf ihrem Nacken und strichen beruhigend über die dortigen Wachstumsknoten.

„Natürlich schaffst du das mein Liebling.“, wisperte sie leise, während die Erstgeborene unter ihrer Berührung erschauerte

„Du brauchst einfach nur deine Zeit.“

„Wenn du meinst…“, murmelte Caithe und fühlte den elektrischen Impulsen nach, die sich weich über ihren Körper legten und die Anspannung vertrieben.

„Das meine ich.“, erklärte Arborea und kniff bestimmt die Finger zusammen, sodass die Erstgeborene kurz zusammenzuckte.

„Wolltest du eigentlich sonst noch etwas hier, außer mich von der Arbeit abzuhalten?“, fragte Caithe dann und blickte zu der jüngeren Sylvari auf, die ein belustigtes Schmunzeln aufsetzte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du gerne ein wenig spazieren gehen möchtest.“

„Spazieren?“, wiederholte die Erstgeborene und vergrub seufzend das Gesicht an ihrem Nacken

„Wo es gerade so schön hier ist?“

„Ich hatte durchaus vor dich zu begleiten.“, gab Arborea amüsiert zurück und entlockte Caithe ein sachtes Lächeln.

„Na schön, wenn das so ist, dann komme ich mit.“

„Dachte ich mir fast.“, stellte die junge Sylvari fest und und griff nach ihrer Hand

„Dann lass uns gehen.“

 

Und so schlenderten sie los, völlig ohne Hast, bis sie schließlich in der Ventry Bucht anlangten.

Die Erstgeborene war inzwischen wieder völlig ruhig, ja beinahe entspannt und genoss es einfach nur neben Arborea her schlendern zu können und sich von ihrer Liebe umströmen zu lassen. Worte waren hier gänzlich unnötig, weshalb die beiden Sylvari den Weg tatsächlich in vollständigem Schweigen zurücklegten, bis die Jüngere am Strand angekommen schließlich wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?“, fragte sie, auch wenn es eigentlich eine rhetorische Frage war – selbst hunderte Meter von Caithe entfernt hätte sie die Leichtigkeit gespürt, die sie augenblicklich umgab – doch sie wollte, dass die Erstgeborene selbst das Positive, das Schöne erkannte. Außerdem hätte sie sich im Nachhinein ohrfeigen müssen, hätte sie jenen bezaubernden Blick verpasst, den ihr Caithe statt einer Antwort zuwarf und der so viel mehr sagte, als es Worte je vermocht hätten.

„Das heißt dann wohl ja…“, stellte sie fest und schickte durch ihre verbundenen Hände einen sachten Impuls zu der älteren Sylvari, den diese in gleicher Weise erwiderte ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

„Was hältst du von einem Bad?“, fragte Arborea dann und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die spiegelglatte Wasserfläche zu ihrer Linken.

„Das hattest du die ganze Zeit vor oder?“, erkundigte sich die Erstgeborene und ein sachtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Vielleicht…“, gab die junge Sylvari geheimnisvoll zurück und griff ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten nach Caithes anderer Hand.

Langsam und ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen wich sie dann nach hinten ins Wasser zurück und zog die Erstgeborene behutsam mit sich.

Nach und nach ließ sie dabei die Blätter ihrer Rüstung verschwinden, bis sie endlich ihren tiefroten Körper enthüllt hatte und nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns folgte auch Caithe ihrem Beispiel und zog ebenfalls ihre Blätter zurück.

 

Solchermaßen entblättert schwammen sie schließlich ein Stück auf den See hinaus, bis Arborea inne hielt und sich wassertretend zu der Erstgeborenen umdrehte

„So… weil ich mir natürlich etwas dabei gedacht habe, habe ich nun eine Bitte an dich.“

„Und die wäre?“, fragte Caithe zurück, sich gleichfalls mit leichten Schwimmbewegungen über Wasser haltend.

„Schließ deine Augen.“, erwiderte die junge Sylvari schlicht, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Was?“, wiederholte die Erstgeborene irritiert und ließ Arboreas Lächeln ein Stück breiter werden.

„Schließ deine Augen.“, sagte sie erneut und in solch ernsthaftem Tonfall, dass Caithe schließlich ihrer Anweisung Folge leistete und die Augen schloss.

Augenblicklich wurde alles ganz still. Die leisen Geräusche der Natur um sie herum verstummten, das Gesicht Arobreas wurde durch samtige Schwärze ersetzt und selbst ihr Körper schien sich in der Schwerelosigkeit des Wassers aufgelöst zu haben.

Abwartend ließ sich die Erstgeborene treiben, bis plötzlich ein Lichtblitz vor ihren Augen aufflammte. Hellweiß zog er eine Spur durch ihren Geist, die sekundenlang aufstrahlte und dann langsam wieder verblasste. Nach einem Moment wiederholte sich das Ganze, doch obwohl sich der Lichtblitz in seinem Aussehen nicht von dem vorherigen unterschied, fühlte Caithe dass er anderen Ursprungs war.

Zwei weitere Male blitzen die Lichter auf und dann endlich wurde ihr klar, dass es Arboreas Berührungen waren, ausgelöst dadurch, dass sie mit den Fingern über ihre Arme strich.

Eine längere Pause folgte, in der die Erstgeborene gespannt auf die nächste Berührung wartete, doch als sie dann kam, war sie mehr als überrascht von ihrer Intensität.

Strahlend hell wie die Sonne breitete es sich von ihrer Mitte aus und füllte ihr ganzes Sein mit Wärme bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und atemlos die Augen öffnete.

Sie blickte in das Gesicht von Arborea, die sie mit solcher Verzückung ansah, dass sie sich plötzlich ganz schwach fühlte und die jüngere Sylvari hastig nach ihr greifen musste, damit sie nicht absank.

„Na na, nicht ertrinken.“, mahnte sie liebevoll und hielt sie fest, bis Caithe ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte.

„Was war das?“, fragte sie dann noch immer etwas kurzatmig, worauf Arborea sanft lächelte.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen.“, erklärte sie zufrieden

„Du musst nur wieder die Augen zu machen.“

 

Dieses Mal fragte die Erstgeborene nicht mehr nach, sondern kam ihrer Forderung sofort nach, neugierig wie es nun weitergehen und _was_ sie gleich sehen würde.

Wieder begann es mit einer sachten Berührung, doch statt einem langen Lichtblitz gab es nur ein kleines, ruhiges Leuchten wo Arborea ihre Hand umfasst hatte. Langsam zog sie sie zu sich hin und legte sie schließlich auf ihre eigene Schulter.

„Fühle mich...“, wisperte sie dabei und als Caithe die Hand ihren Arm hinabgleiten ließ, durchzog ein gänzlich unbekannter Ton ihren Geist, von dem sie instinktiv wusste, dass ihn die Jüngere als grünen Lichtblitz wahrnehmen konnte.

Wieder öffnete sie die Augen und fand sich im smaragdgrünen Blick Arboreas wieder. Freudentränen schimmerten in ihren Augen und als sie die Stimme erhob war sie belegt vor Rührung.

„Das sind wir...“, flüsterte sie leise und streckte die Hand nach dem Bauch der Erstgeborenen aus, worauf erneut der Lichtblitz einsetzte und den Körper der anderen Sylvari mit seinem Klang zum Summen brachte.

„Das ist unglaublich...“ hauchte Caithe überwältigt und ließ ihre Hand ebenfalls zu jenem empfindlichen Punkt an Arboreas Bauch wandern, sodass sie den Ton nun auch in ihrem eigenen Kopf hören konnte.

„Nein...“, widersprach die junge Sylvari hingerissen

„Das ist Liebe...“

Und dem Moment glaubte ihr die Erstgeborene.

 


End file.
